


Sanctuary Nights

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte peruses the Sanctuary's DVD collection. One-shot set in a slightly-AU version of season 4. Post-Monsoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary.

Charlotte hummed quietly as she examined the Sanctuary’s impressive DVD collection. She had been living in the gigantic, drafty cathedral for a year now, and was finally adjusting to life inside its walls. At first, it had been weird: the constant back and forth of the residents and their unusual sleeping habits meant that she was rarely alone. Charlotte’s former life as a research scientist had been more solitary, lonely even. Although the tiny flat she’d rented had been in an apartment block, she’d barely known her neighbors. At the Sanctuary, she could hardly walk ten feet without one resident or another sparking up a conversation.

Of course, being Helen Magnus’ girlfriend attracted a lot of curiosity. And scrutiny. Most of the Sanctuary’s older residents had, in one way or another, warned Charlotte that if she hurt Helen, she’d find herself in one of the more dangerous resident’s enclosures – without a radio. At first, Charlotte had been intimidated. Now, though, she recognised that the warnings were a kind of acceptance. In fact, the bustle of communal living was fast becomming her favourite thing about the Sanctuary. Apart from Helen Magnus, of course. A small smile played around her lips as she remembered their date the previous night – and the incredible sex they'd had when they'd gotten home. She sighed contentedly. Tonight, _for the second night in a row_ , Helen had put her work to one side to spend time with her.

Charlotte’s eyes flicked back to the DVDs from which she was supposed to be selecting a film. The Sanctuary’s DVD collection was as eclectic as its residents, though, to her amusement and surprise, it was organized alphabetically. _Probably the Big Guy's doing_. The first time Charlotte had seen him delicately dusting some ornaments in Helen’s study, she'd been taken aback. But the more she got to know him, the more she realised how much pride he took in keeping the place in order.

Charlotte swept her gaze along the top shelf. _Beauty and the Beast_. That must have been Ashley’s, once upon a time. It seemed an appropriate choice for a small child growing up in the Sanctuary. _Countess Dracula_. She was fairly certain that Hammer Horror wasn’t Helen’s thing. Kate had probably bought it to annoy Nikola. Charlotte had only met the vampire once, but she’d found his constant flirting more than a little annoying. She didn't know how Helen put up with him. She continued to scan the collection: _It’s a Wonderful Life,_ a couple of _Indiana Joneses_ , the BBC version of _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Ratatouille_ , _Secretary_ , _Sherlock_... She wondered again what James Watson had been like. The people that Helen had known. It was incredible, really. And still, she would happily spend the evening snuggled up with Charlotte on the den's well-stuffed couch. 

On Grande Comore, Charlotte had been attracted to Helen’s sheer physical power, to the woman who taken down a group of badass criminals with hardly a hair out of place. Now, though, it was Helen’s ability to take pleasure from the simple things in life – from a well-brewed cup of tea or a beautiful sunset over Old City – that really amazed her. How could someone so incredible be so normal? _But what the heck was normal, anyway?_

She turned to find Helen standing in the doorway, watching her.

“What are you thinking?” Helen asked. She looked genuinely curious, and a little... apprehensive, maybe?

“How wonderful you are,” she gave a little shrug, before walking over to wrap Helen in her arms. “And,” she pulled back from the embrace, “that I can’t _believe_ you have all six seasons of _The L Word_!”

“Rich lesbians with vastly complicated love lives?” Helen quipped, drawing Charlotte back into her arms, the only outward sign of their verbal tango, “What’s not to like?”

“Besides,” she leaned forward to nibble provocatively on her earlobe, “there’s a character in Season 4 who looks _very_ much like someone I know.” 

Charlotte huffed.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Helen said, tightening her arms around her lover, “you’re nothing like her in real life.”


End file.
